One way to provide inexpensive connection is to provide a connector, such as surface mount connector, a press fit connector, a pin or wire insertion, or other interference fit connection. Off the shelf connectors may not always have the proper density to connect to a corresponding interface. Further the corresponding interface may not accept pin insertion connections, or accept the particular layout out configuration of the off the shelf connector. Thus, a particular off the shelf connector typically will not provide sufficient density, and/or an acceptable connection type and configuration so that it can be used to reduce costs in existing interfaces. As such, it is often not possible to use inexpensive off the shelf connectors with surface mount connections, or with pin insertion or other interference type connections.
Another problem encountered with an insertion type connection is that the pressure needed to create the interference fit can cause flexing of the corresponding interface. This can lead to mechanical failure of the interface. Conventional solid, surface mount interfaces, on the other hand, can be bulky and expensive to make.
What is needed is a means capable of providing a low cost rigid interface for insertion type connection. Moreover, what is also needed is a means capable of providing a high density interface capable of use in surface mount and/or interference fit connections. Further, what is needed is a means that allows the use of off-the-self connectors in different non-off-the-shelf pin-out configurations.